Is it Gold? Is it Silver?
by The 13 Paged NoteBook
Summary: They had done enough to have the world praise them at their feet. They had done enough for the world to scorn them to misery. Their hair had shone pale just like the night they walked under. Their hair burned gold when the rising sun beckoned their soul. Which are they? Gold or silver? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne. All belong to their respectful owners.**

The night was done. Their purpose was fulfilled. Gerhman, the First Hunter stares into the night sky. The stars that dotted the seemingly endless nocturne had begun to fade and the sky had began to burn a bright color as the sun rose to greet the morning. Yes, this was a fortunate ending. His hunter had done their role and had returned to tell him of the news. He, as he did for every hunter he had met, congratulated their achievement and offered a blessing of his own. An escape from this nightmare. He knew of the horrors they had faced and the trials that had clawed at their sanities. It was his job as the one who guided the hunters to finally put them to their rightful rest.

However this one as a few others he had met was different.

Despite the ending of the night the pale moon defiantly stood its place burning brighter in light as if it was trying to outshine the very sun itself. The moon was defiant. So was this one. "Dear oh dear, what was it? The hunt? The blood? Or the horrible dream?" he looks toward the pale moon as he spoke the latter.

No answer.

He stood, his old bones groaning and the chair creaking from the loss of pressure "Oh it doesn't matter. It always comes down to the hunter's helper to clean up after these sort of messes"

A gun cocks and the weapon snaps to its extended form with a sound of grinding rusted metal;

The old man chuckles at this act of rebellion and with a swift motion of trained reflex he snaps the sword at his waist to the rod on his back to form a menacing scythe.

"Tonight, Gerhman joins the hunt"

* * *

Jaune Arc, the name is sweet, rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it.

Or so the man himself claims, more or less wants it to be. Jaune Arc is a man who has many wants. He wants to be strong. He wants to be popular, especially with the ladies and most of all he wanted to be a Huntsman. A Huntsman that protected the innocent and braved any danger. A gallant knight just like the ones in the many picture books he read as a young lad. Who didn't want to be the one the people would cheer you walked through the many cities and towns you saved from the wretched Grimm? Who wouldn't want to be the one with unmatched strength and courage to show the world so that they may grow to be the same? Who didn't want all the fair maidens to swoon and giggle at you if you were to give them the slightest glance.

Jaune was a dreamer, and he was a big one at that. He wanted to be something that so few could ever achieve more or less such as him even reach. He knew their would be hardships, even a baby wouldn't be as so naïve to not know. Whatever means he can, he would reach his dream. Even if he had to lie his way into a prestigious academy and possibly his family if they were to find out about his little ruse. Though the latter is less likely since he knows he can trust the few sisters he had that could cover for him.

So now that he had made his place in Beacon, the best of the best of institutions. He had made an assuring start for his dream. He was a step closer from being the knight of a old hoodie to a knight of shining armour!

Or perhaps a step further and off a cliff.

Speaking about cliffs he was still waiting for his saviour to pin him off of the tree trunk he was so fortunate enough to be dangling off of when he was launched off of the starting point of his Initiation. Who had the brilliant idea of launching students into a forest of unknown peril?! It was like what tigers do to their cubs to see if they were strong enough to survive. The fact was odd for him. What did he expect from learning off of the web? Either way the thing was that he wasn't a tiger not even a tiger faunus. He was just a boy with a big dream and a hand-me-down sword and shield that can do little but make a sore arm and a cut somewhere on his body, hopefully not everywhere though.

By this point the waiting was becoming a bit unbearable and his neck really needed a rest from being hanged by his hood and choked by the collar. Looking at the spear above him that had wedged itself firmly into the trunk he had wondered what kind of strength one should have for the spear to support him for this long. It couldn't be that hard and perhaps he could easily pull it out?

Several minutes of tugging and flailing said otherwise.

"Great, is this how my adventure is going to end?"

Boy found dead in the Emerald Forest. Cause of death, asphyxiation from being hanged by his hoodie. The headline was not a pleasing one for him and certainly not for his parents and sisters. Okay honestly, the thought of actually dying like that had made Jaune a little anxious. He had to get off of the tree and so Dust help him he will in whatever cost.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody! I'm stuck!"

No one should be afraid to scream for help when that is the last resort. The back of his mind wanted a refund of its dignity.

"Snow Angel! Pyrrah! Ruby?"

No one of those names answered more or less anyone of that fact.

Okay perhaps shouting for help wasn't the solution. Then he will surely have to resort to the last of last options.

He will wait. Patients is a virtue and good things comes to those who wait.

He just hoped his good thing would come early.

With a rustle of undergrowth beneath him his answers seemed to come to him immediately. He felt a smile of relief tug at his mouth and before he could call out to the person who made the noise his rational part stopped him. This was the Emerald Forest, it was well known to have plenty of Grimm of different species from bulky bears to enormous snakes. He had seen his father's notebook of different types of Grimm and he happened to be a well known Huntsman that faced such creatures so that further squashed his hope and moulded it into fear.

The rustling grew louder and he could only flail in place in a pathetic attempt to get away. At that moment his short-spanned life seemed to flash before his life. He had seen plenty of old movies where a certain character is faced with death and the important moments of his or hers life flashes before the inevitable end. Jaune's life was unsurprisingly average with moments of being with his family and friends at his home village was all that flashed in his short reverence in what felt like five seconds. His life sucked. Period.

The rustling grew to its loudest and stopped and Jaune raised his arms in protection, or perhaps to cover his eyes from the horror of it all despite the fact his eyes were squeezed shut. This was it, this was how Jaune of the Arc family would go. Eaten by Grimm in a fancy shish kabob of cloth and metal.

He waited. And waited. And waited some more. He couldn't hear anything. Not a growl, not a hiss, not even a squeak. He slowly but cautiously lowered one arm at a time and twitched one eye open as to see why it was so quiet.

His answer came in the form a very strangely dressed stranger.

Said stranger stared back at him up in the tree as if he or she was thinking the same exact thing to him. The person wore what looked like a red silk dress with long white sleeves and black vest worn over it. A funny looking cap rested over the strangers head and a ragged cloth obscured the face completely making it hard to identify the gender. What stood out most from the person was the weapons that accompanied them. A weird looking rifle with a large stock and a short and stout barrel strapped to the back and a wicked looking blade held in the hand. The large and rectangular shape wrapped in bandages vaguely reminded him of a saw

The two stared at each other and continue to do so a full minute. It was becoming awkward so Jaune spoke to break the lung-wrenching atmosphere.

"Uh… hi?"

The stranger didn't reply.

"Do you like, mind if you can take me down from up here?"

The stranger continued to stare at him. Either the person was ignoring him or probably had bad hearing? Jaune hoped the case was the latter.

"Can you help me get down from here?" He asked again and this time raised his voice for the person to hear clearly.

The person seemed to understand. Their answer was unexpected in everyway.

Their response was to take the rifle on their back and aim it at him. Before Jaune could comprehend the action the trigger was pulled and a large bang echoed through the trees.

* * *

The forest seemed to shudder for a brief moment. Ozpin, headmaster over Beacon Academy stared at the horizon of the endless green.

"The forest shakes, yet it has never before when the Grimm came"

"What was that headmaster?"

"…It is nothing Glynda"

* * *

Jaune had again felt like he had faced death again. However this time he was mere inches from being blown straight into the afterlife. Literally, blown into the afterlife. The moment the trigger of the rifle was pulled a force he had never felt in his entire life had pulverized the bark above him and the spear that pinned him had been sent whirling far into the forest somewhere.

Right now he was lying on the ground and he could not stop the shaking and the quivering of his jaw. What was the person thinking blasting ammunition the equivalent to a Atlesian Paladin rounds near his head?! For all he knew the person could have been trying to kill him instead of saving him! Then again perhaps this was how the person preferred to rescue people? Blasting shotgun rounds near their heads? Strange and a very terrifying way of saving people but what had his mother taught him? Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. He had met some pretty odd people before the Initiation too after all. There was Ruby who was obviously a weapon nut and there was Pyrrah who appeared on the cover of the most popular cereal in vale. They were all friendly and good friend material so being the gentleman he was he shouldn't judge on how someone acts especially if he was going to train in a school filled with promising Huntsman and Huntresses-to-be's. A quirk should always be overlooked for the greater good. Or something like that.

Noticing his "saviour" boots in front of his face he looked up to thank them for saving him "H-Hey t-thanks for-"

Jaune's words stopped along with his blood when he saw the blade held in the stranger's hand coming down on his head.

 **A/N:**

 **Told you I would upload something! And here it is!**

… **Okay this isn't a legitimate story. This was just an idea that ran in my head and I really needed it to be written. I just love Bloodborne and RWBY after all!**

 **Going to keep this brief in fear of overtaxing myself. The update of this story is entirely up to you readers. This is an idea after all not an actual story. If you want me to continue then just say the word. If you want me to stop and go jump off of the Statue of Liberty then just say the word.**

 **Also if you were wondering what the hunter looks like then you are out of luck cause I can't tell you.**

 **Though I can say that the hunter is wearing the Knight's Set with the hat being the Yharnam Hunter cap. The weapons is obviously the Saw Cleaver and the Hunter Blunderbuss. These two are the most bad ass looking combinations ever!**

 **I'm basing the look off of a certain character used by a well known Dark Souls celebrity. Guess who it is and I will give you a Internet Unicorn!**

 **Anyway review and the what not and tell me what you would like to see in this story!**

This is The 13 Paged NoteBook signing off!


	2. Must Read (Seriously)

Hi ladies and gentlemen, just so you know this is not an update.

I am sorry. I am truly sorry. I had promised those who followed this story an update soon but here I am just apologizing. My summer was to be of updates and relaxation but for me it is apperently torture on a whole other level.

I have to deal with summer classes and writer's block that its literally breaking my heart that I can't type up the next chapter to this story...

To add on top of that my computer is now completely trash. I can't seem to get it working properly and it is slow as crud. So basically I can't use it anymore. Really, at this point for me summer is hot and its getting hotter than hell itself

Again I am so sorry. I will fix this soon so you can get your chapter!

Okay enough with the apology. This is the part where I ask you readers your opinon and stuff. Here's the thing. I've been having trouble with the second chapter of this story and I want to hear your ideas for it. I had rewritten the second chapter about five times and the current rewrite seems good for me and you. However I want to hear your ideas. As the story is going right now where and how would you think things should go? PM or Review your idea to me if you want.

Also, I have run into a predicament. I discovered that I just plain suck at writing chaptered stories. With this discovery and writer's block I can't do jack nothing. So here's what I am planning to do to fix this.

I'm planning to write a series of one-shots all under the same story title. I'm going to help improve my overall writing by doing this and in a way remove my writer's guilt. Selfish I know, but honestly this seems to be the only way for me and you guys and girls to benefit.

So yes this is all I have to say. I deeply apologize to those who found interest in this story and is patiently waiting for a real update. Please stay awsome during the summer!

This is The 13 Paged NoteBook signing off!


End file.
